helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Debate on belief
Info Happy birthday to Cleric Pan! Objective Go to Church and celebrate Cleric Pan's birthday.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Florna: Excuse me, is Miss Ellenstein home? Maid: Hello, Sister Florna! I will tell the Young Miss you're here. Florna: I just wanted to ask if I could take some flowers from your garden to decorate the church's altar. It seems the flower shop here doesn't sell this little white one in particular. Maid: Ah, wait a moment... Magda: Sister Florna, please let the gardener do the work. We have some herbal tea today. Would you like some? Florna: Thank you, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: Why do you want this flower? Compared to the rose and lily, isn't it a bit... underwhelming? Florna: In the Lionheart Kingdom, it symbolizes the birth of the Saint and virtue. Today is Cleric Pan's birthday. I want to do something special to make him happy. Magda: I see! Florna: But shouldn't you already know? Lady Ellenstein lived in the Lionheart Kingdom before, so she- Magda: Sister Florna, when do you want me to visit the church? Since it's Cleric Pan's birthday, I should wish him a happy birthday in person. Story Chat 2 Pan: As for the Goddess and the... four elements, there are different theories in the Holy Sky Scriptures. It also discusses slavery, the Wind Spirit, and disciples. Noble A: So are the four elements servants of the Goddess or are they disciples or... is the Goddess the Wind Spirit? Pan: The Holy Sky Scriptures preach the gods' merits and deeds. We mortals can't learn all their secrets. It's why the Goddess is so mysterious to us. Nahr: See, the four elements we Kangilas worship are not heresy. It is also recorded in your sacred text. Noble B: Shut up! The Kangilas don't have a say here! Pan: Do not argue before the Goddess. We are here to assist the Senate in determining whether the Kangilas' beliefs violate any of Finsel's laws or customs. Everyone is equal to the Goddess, and her blessings will appear in various forms. In Finsel, we have the Saint. As for the Kangilas, the wind guides them. I don't think this is a matter any mortal should interfere with. Nahr: What you said makes sense! I thank you on behalf of the Children of the Road. Pan: Today's meeting will end here. May the Goddess bless you. Noble B: (I have to think of other ways to drive these thieves out...) Pan: They finally left. What a tough day... Miss Ellenstein, Sister Florna. Eavesdropping is a vice. Florna: I- I didn't mean to...! My apologies! Magda: We just wanted to place flowers on the altar... Pan: Ah, they suit the Goddess' image. Thank you. I've never seen people offer those flowers after leaving the Lionheart Kingdom. Magda: Churches... can have different rituals? Pan: Most will adjust their ceremonies according to local customs. In some areas, everyone will dance around a well while offering sesame oil and flowers. t must have been from another culture, but now it is performed in the name of the Sky Goddess. Magda: Interesting. Florna: But that sounds... Pan: Like heresy? Florna: I don't mean that! But the Archbishop is opposed to folk customs. And toward the Kangilas... Pan: The mission given by the Goddess is to promote peace and goodwill. Sister Florna, persecuting the Kangilas does not demonstrate the Goddess' glory. Florna: I know you are correct but... I can't bring myself to fully believe it yet. Pan: One day you will have the wisdom that can help the people. Story Chat 3 Magda: Mother, do you believe in the legend that the Goddess sent the Saint to establish Finsel? Eliza: Silly girl, what are you talking about? Magda: I am... curious. Here, different beliefs combine and change. Eliza: For a thousand years, the Goddess has been planning for the decisive battle of good and evil. Even if everything is by her will, the purpose is to reach an ending we can't see. Magda: Maybe the Goddess gave us a chance to change our destinies... Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript